


This one time at Victoria Secret..

by bisexualnarcissist



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, M/M, this is my first writing oh boy, victoria secret - Freeform, whizzer and cordelia are best friends wow, whizzer is one sassy man, y'all they buy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnarcissist/pseuds/bisexualnarcissist
Summary: Cordelia and Whizzer were on on of their very frequent treat-yourself days and the two want to get something to surprise their lovers.





	This one time at Victoria Secret..

The mall was crowded and noisy. No wonder Marvin and Charlotte didn't want to tag along with Whizzer and Cordelia. The two were walking side-by-side, various clothing bags in hand as they trotted along to the next store. They made small talk as they passed rowdy teenagers and annoying children with their parents. 

"So how are things with Marvin?" Cordelia asks the taller brunette, he laughs looking over at his best friend, "He's doing good. other than that he still is handsome as ever." Cordelia stifles a laugh. They continue talking until they pass the large, glowing sign of the simple words, 'Victoria Secret' they look over at one another, staying silent until Whizzer speaks, "We could get you some new bras to surprise Charlotte." he says suggestively and winks at Cordelia as the two walk into the store.

The establishment is crowded with many females finding new bras and clothes to buy. Cordelia makes her way over to the bras searching for her cup-size as Whizzer stands by her looking like a lost puppy. A few minutes pass until the blonde is finally satisfied with the bras she found, she turns to her friend noticing how awkward he looks in the environment. "You know you could get some lingerie to impress your boyfriend." she says looking up at him tilting her head to the different room that contains the scandalous matter.

Whizzer flushes, "Only if you come with me." He brings out the 'e' in me to annoy his best friend into coming with him. She groans but follows Whizzer to the room. The lighting is dark and different styles of the lace line the counters. Whizzer peruses around, he find sets s a few cute, nicely colored sets. He holds them as he continues to look. Cordelia then shows up next to him giving him a smile.

"So show me what you're going to try on!" She says in her happy tone. Whizzer holds up a lace high-neck teddy and two different colored corsets, "Fancy~" Cordelia states, "Now let us try on these scandalous things!" She drags him along to the dressing rooms immediately being greeted by an employee, "Hello I am Audra!" Her wide smile and painfully cheery tone states. "I take it you just want a dressing room for your wife!" Her smile dies down as the two start to laugh. "Honey no!" Whizzer says laughing, "We're both gay." The employee looks stunned then her mouth goes into an 'O' shape, "I am so sorry! Uh I'll get you two rooms."

She walks away grabbing key cards, then she hands them the cards and points to two empty rooms. They part ways as they walk to the rooms. Whizzer locks the stall, shimmying off his dress shirt and jeans and quickly changing into the "clothing". He looks at himself in the mirror, the dark scarlet corset hugs his body nicely. His inner narcissist is showing as he takes his phone and snaps a few photos.

He quickly calls Cordelia's name, a muffled, "Yes!" is heard. A knock is then at his door which results to him yanking it wildly open exposing his body not only Cordelia but to the world. But Whizzer doesn't care, he knows he's attractive and doesn't care what anyone else has to say about his appearance.

Cordelia gasps, "Holy shit dude you look so ho-" her comment is rudely interrupted by a middle-aged women butting into their conversation. "Sir could you please not show so much of yourself in that.. thing." Her face is scrunched up in disgust as she looks at the two. "There are young ladies here that shouldn't have to be exposed to people like you it's disgusting." 

"Excuse me? I am trying to spend my damn money on something nice for me and my boyfriend but instead of getting my friends opinion I get you, a stuck up bitch, telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing." Whizzer says confidently, glaring at the women who just scoffs and glares back. "If you needed an opinion you look disgusting. You will burn in hell you queer." The women spits back.

Now that, that kind of hurt. Whizzer swallows her rude remark and breathes in speaking, "For your information I look amazing. I don't need a middle-aged women to tell me other wise, so thank you for that. Also thank you for spreading your intolerance onto the next generation." The women is taken aback, Cordelia buzzes the buzzer on the wall, soon an employee comes over escorting the women out.

Whizzer lets out a breathe, Cordelia is looking at him in awe, "Whizzer you handled that really well. I-I'm proud of you." she wraps her friend in a hug and rubs his back. "If it means anything you look really good." She says to the brunette giving a half-smile. Whizzer laughs and smiles, "Thanks Delia.".

The stand for an awkward while until Whizzer speaks up, "Can we just go check out. I'll just buy this one, I'm sure it'll satisfy Marvin enough." Cordelia nods and lets Whizzer change back into his clothes. The two grab the items they want to purchase and they walk to the registers. They wait in line for a bit until it's their turn at the register.

The employee looks up at the two smiling, "Hello you two! Did you find everything you guys needed today!" the freckly employee asks beaming at the two. "Yes ma'am we did." Cordelia responds with, returning the smile. "Good to hear!" The girl begins to pack and scan the items, when she gets to the lingerie she stiffles a giggle before saying, "I take it one of you is going to have a fun night with your significant other."

The two friends look taken back at the girl, before Whizzer speaks up, "Oh yeah, it's a surprise for my boyfriend." Whizzer flushes after the sentence, he almost expects her to say a cruel homophobic comment until she states, "Cool! My girlfriend loves when I wear this kind of stuff. It's really well made stuff and I'm sure it'll be a nice surprise." Cordelia and Whizzer smile at the employee until they are asked to pay, which Whizzer pays for. 

As the two get their bags the lady speaks up, "I'm really sorry about what happened in the dressing room, my friend, Audra, told me about it. You didn't deserve to be told that. Anyways I hope you have a nice night!" Cordelia thanks the girl as the two walk out of the store smiling.

They soon exit the mall and say their good byes and separating to their cars.

Lets just say Marvin was very pleased with Whizzers purchase.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh hi! Thank you so much for reading and I am very sorry if this sucks. Leave some comments and kudos because I live off of attention:)


End file.
